Kompania braci (i sióstr)
by lmt7
Summary: Czy grupka nastolatków może zmienić los wojny? Czy tak niewielu potrafi zmienić los tak wielu? Alternatywny świat w uniwersum G. Seed. Polskie tłumaczenie, z dużą ilością dodatków, mojej angielskiej historii. Rzecz dzieje się w uniwersum Solid Sharka, któremu dziękuje za pozwolenie i pomoc.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ciemność nocy skrywała ich postacie dobrze, nawet jeśli oboje doskonale się znali, nikt poza nimi nie byłby w stanie ich rozpoznać./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Dlaczego potrzebujesz wyników moich badań? Wszakże pracujesz nad czymś o wiele, że tak powiem uniwersalnie doskonalszym?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Powiedzmy, że potrzebuje ubezpieczenia, mój plan się powiedzie, ale przy tych kosztach... i pewnych drobnych niedogodnościach.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Chciałbyś mój kolego powiedzieć ideach pewnego smarkacza. Cóż są wprost odwrotne od naszego zaangażowania w to co najlepsze, najdoskonalsze... Rozumiem że zamierzasz stworzyć coś, czego ta szalona idee nie da rady przewidzieć, hmm?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Jesteś jak zwykle bardzo dobrym obserwatorem.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nie byłbym w twoim zespole gdybym nie umiał kojarzyć tak oczywistych faktów, doktorze Hibiki./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Co zrobimy, co możemy zrobić? Wiesz jak ciężko będzie to ukryć, nawet jeśli przewidzieli to.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Może będzie można dotrzeć do Ciebie, ale nikt poza paroma osobami nie wie, że coś nas łączy.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Znaczy, że nikt nie wie, że jesteśmy rodziną mój drogi przyjacielu.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Wolę przyjacielu niż kochana rodzinko, nawet jeśli mamy już tylko siebie.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Prawie tylko siebie braciszku. Dobrze, że nie ma tego w żadnym oficjalnym dokumencie... choć myśleliśmy o czymś innym w tamtym czasie, kiedy zadbaliśmy aby nie było śladów.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Taaa i pomyśleć, ze ja byłem wtedy większym celem. Ech stare dzieje... Co teraz?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Czy jesteś gotowy pomóc mi nawet wiedząc jakie to ryzyko?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- A czemu pytasz stary przyjacielu, skoro znasz odpowiedź?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Czemu musimy się z tym kryć?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Bo dwie połówki naszej rodzinki są po dwóch stronach barykady? Ech gdyby nie mój przeklęty stary.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nie powinieneś tak mówić o swoim ojcu./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Wiem, ale... Ech, cóż to chyba do widzenia a nie żegnaj./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tez tak liczę./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- To dla Ciebie./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ale... nie mogę tego przyjąć.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tori, tori./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Przyrzeczenie? Jesteście pewni?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tak!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tak. Nie ważne co się stanie, pozostaniemy na zawsze przyjaciółmi!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nawet jeśli to inny kraj, proszę pisz.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Wiem, wolałby się spotkać, ale.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tak, to będzie ciężkie. Nie mogę ot tak wymknąć się na cały tydzień. Ktoś może zauważyć.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Wiem, uważaj na siebie, proszę./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ty też./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Czemu znowu musimy to przerabiać?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Bo się duszę! Nigdy więcej nie chce robić za chodzącą dekorację! Nigdy!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ale odpowiedzialność i pozycja naka.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- I co z tego! Czy ja jestem dekoracją! Czemu nie mogę być kimś innym, sobą choćby! Czemu nie mogę wybrać co chcę robić, gdzie chcę być, KIM CHCĘ BYĆ !/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nie zawsze to co wydaje się nam lepsze, jest tym co jest przeznaczone dla nas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Co powiedziałeś?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Nic ważnego, musimy się pospieszyć jeśli mamy zdążyć.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Jakbym dała się wpakować w to po raz drugi w moim życiu! Nie i tyle!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Wiem, że jest jeszcze coś, co ukrył. Zawsze coś robił za moimi plecami. Zawsze było coś do czego nie dopuszczał nikogo, coś co było tylko jego... /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Więc co mam zrobić, skoro zmarli nie zdradzają sekretów?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Straciłem z oczy chłopca, ale był jeszcze jeden obiekt badawczy. Nie wiem wiele. Plus kontaktował się z tym szaleńcem...brrr na sam jego widok mam dreszcze.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- To czemu nie spytać jego?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Zniknął, albo wyleciał w powietrze z resztą, albo zginął...ci terroryści nie zostawiali świadków.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Może zlikwidowali wszystko za nas i problem sam zniknął?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Taaa, po 12 latach? I nie pochwalili się niczym. Te prymitywy koncentrują się na tu i teraz i nie potrafią zdobyć się na coś tak inteligentnego jak eliminacja potencjalnych zagrożeń... ech.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Więc co?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Czekamy. Mój plan się powiedzie. Ale trzeba czasu. Dużo czasu i tego by świat zobaczył swoją zgubę zanim zobaczy swoje przeznaczenie.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"xxxx/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Co o tym myślisz młodziku?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Historia się nie powtarza... ale boję się że tym razem zechcemy sami powtórz najgorsze wzorce sprzed wojen rekonstrukcyjnych.../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Skąd taki pesymizm?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Bo jako historyk znam za dużo wojen, które nazywano wojnami, które mają zakończyć wszystkie wojny.../p 


End file.
